White Samurai
by Vester757
Summary: A young samurai trying to get back to his village. But what will happen when he returns?
1. Chapter 1: The fall of a samurai

**(Chapter 2 is out. Please read it to.)**

The White Samurai

"Dammit...dammit to hell," the young samurai says as he trudges through the rain and mud. "If it wasn't for these damn arrows...," he looks down at the four arrows protruding out his torso area, luckily none hitting any vital organs. He breaks off all the ends of them but doesn't have the strength left in him to push them out, nor does he want to knowing it could only make the wounds worse. He slowly limps down the path, all the energy left in him slowly leaving his body with every step he takes. "Is this the end? Is this all I have left in me?," he asks himself. "I...I'm sorry Hana...," he falls to his knees. "Hana...I will see you in the afterlife...," he falls face down into the mud. "Hana...," he whispers into the wind.

"Papa! Papa! Hes awake! Hes awake!," yells a little boy. A withered old looking man comes to the futon the young samurai is laying. "Hmmmm. Is he now?" he says looking up and down the samurai's body. The samurai slowly opening his eyes to see the old man and young boy. "Where...where am I?," asks the samurai looking around the room with a puzzled look on his face. "Why, your in my humble little home. Though its starting to fall apart," he chuckles to himself. The samurai looks around the room then at the little boy hiding behind the old man. The old man notices him looking at his grandson. "That's my grandson. Say hello Yuki," the boy hides himself more behind his grandfather. The old man chuckles again. "Don't worry hes just shy," the old man turns to Yuki. "Yuki could you go get me a cold rag for mister samurai?," the boy nods then runs to the kitchen area. "So young one whats your name?," the young samurai looks at the old man. "Where's my katanas?," the samurai asks ignoring the old mans question. "My my arnt we one to jump to the questions now," the old man looks over at the wall were the samurai's two katanas are leaning. "There right over there," the samurai starts to get up when a sudden jolt of pain goes directly to his wounds, forcing him back down on the futon. "Don't strain yourself young'n. Don't want to be opening up those wounds now do ya?," The samurai looks down at his torso which is now all bandaged up. "Yep you were pretty damaged up all right," the old man remembering when he found the samurai laying in the mud. "Me and my grandson was walkin back through the path way when we saw you laying there. We didn't know if you were dead, but when we knelt down to see if you were breathing you were mumbling something. Mana..no yana...no," "Hana!," the samurai bursts out. "Yep that was it!," the samurai forces himself to his feet. "Whoa there you need to be getting rest.," "No. I need to get to Hana," the samurai replied. "Hana, is she your wife?," the old man asked confused. "No..shes my little sister, and I promised her I'd come back for her!," the samurai stumbles, luckily the old man catches him in time and helps him back to the futon. "Ok ok. First off. Who are you?"

The young samurai sighs knowing there's no way of getting around this. "My name is Shiro Senshi," the old man's eyes opened wide hearing that name, then slowly closes them. "Shiro Senshi...the white warrior, the man who's slain more than a thousand men. One almost more feared than Nobunaga Oda himself...," the samurai flinches at the name. "So young samurai why were you laying in the mud back there?," the samurai looks at him remembering what had happen just a few hours ago.

**(CHAPTER 2 IS OUT!)**


	2. Chapter 2: The betrayal

Chapter 2: The betrayal

"Ahhhhhh!," the man screamed as the cold steel of the young samurai's katana slashed through the man's stomach. The man spits up blood as the samurai turns around and slashes the mans tendons in the back his leg. "I'm sorr...," the samurai chops the mans head off before he could finish his sentence. The samurai looks over his shoulder at the men watching him. Watching...in fear. "Enough!," said a man with a deep voice. "That's enough Shiro!," the man yelled at the samurai. Shiro sheathes his sword then walks to the man with the deep voice and sits on his knees. "And that's what happens when you betray me!," Shiro looks up at the man talking. "Alright men, you can leave!," the men get out and start walking back to there duties. "Damn man I don't ever want that shit to happen to me," says one of the men in the crowd. "Eh, that Shiro's all bark and know bite. I could beat him easy," but just as he finished his sentence, Shiro was already behind him his tanto to the mans neck. "So I'm just a pushover huh?," he cut enough into the mans throat just enough to bleed. "N..no sir! I was just kidding sir!," Shiro throws him to the ground then walks back over to were was sitting. "Shiro!," the man beside Shiro bellows. "You show great promise of being a shogun one day!," "Why, thank you sir," Shiro bows to the man. He looks back up. "Lord Sugoi...," "Young one you are one of the greatest samurai of our time. You have killed many many men," Sugoi sighs. "Yet you still have not learned what I've been trying to get across to you all these many many years," "And what would that be sir," the confused Shiro asked. "Why I can not simply tell you my brave samurai. You must figure it out for yourself," Sugoi smiles as he pulls out a sake cup. "We should drink up," Shiro sighs. "I'll never understand you Lord Sugoi. Sugoi laughs and orders a servant to bring Shiro a cup. "Lord Sugoi you are a very complex man," Sugoi laughs again. "Shiro you always know how to make me laugh," the servant comes back with his cup. "Shiro! Drink up!," Shiro puts down his cup and looks Sugoi right in the eyes. "Hmmmm? What is it Shiro?," "Lord Sugoi, you've treated me like your own son, but...," "You're worried about your sister," Sugoi interrupted.

"Yes Lord Sugoi. I've got news that my village is going to be under attack soon and I need to get back there to help," "And risk my best solider just to protect a small village?," "But sir!," "My answer is no. You pleaded your loyalty to me. And you'll serve me till you either die or I die. Which I figure wont be anytime soon," Sugoi gets up. "I'm sure they'll be able to defend themselves," Sugoi turns and begins to walk away. "Your sister can fend for herself. You trained her didn't you?," "Yes sir, but shes only thirteen there's no way she can take on more than two soldiers at once," Sugoi turns around and looks at Shiro with a look that means he's serious. "Shiro I know you love your sister, but I'm your family now," and with that Sugoi turns back around and starts walking to his chamber. "Sir...," Sugoi turns around again, quicker this time. "I SAID...," Sugoi looks down at the trail of blood coming out of his stomach. "Sh..Shiro...," Shiro pulls his katana out of Sugoi's stomach. "MEN! KILL SHIRO!," he screams with his last breath, then falls to the floor dead.

Shiro flicks the blood off his sword then sheaths it and takes off toward the horses. "Sister I'm coming," he thinks as he forces his legs to run as fast as he can, running past other samurai and maids wondering what is going on. Shiro runs through the garden and accidentally steps into the pond which knocks him off balance and he trips and rolls forward. "Damn!," as he gets back up a few of the guards surround him. "Freeze Shiro!," one of the guards shouts. "Don't move or we will strike!," another shouts. Shiro picks himself back up and takes out his katana. the white blade gleams in the sun. "Now men you don't want to lose your life now do you?," he says in a calm voice. The other men back up in fear of him. "D..d..don't move!," Shiro walks up to the man who gave him the command. "You honestly think you can beat me?," Shiro points the tip of his katana at the mans throat, noticing the scar he gave the man earlier. "Oh it's you. Well now's your chance to beat me," Shiro backs up and gets in his middle stance. The stance that if anyone ever saw him in know there's no way of winning. "Make your move," Shiro taunts the man. "Errr...Ahhhhh!," the man charges at Shiro faster than he expected. "So unskilled!," Shiro shouts as he steps to the left and pulls his sword up the man's stomach. "Says you!" the man dashes back dogging his slash. Shiro regains his stance hardly fazed at all. A drop of sweat runs down the mans face trying to anticipate Shiro's attack. "Alright enough of this," Shiro does what no one here would ever expect. Shiro pulls out his other katana. The shear darkness of the blade makes people who see it grow instant fear in their hearts. Shiro takes his dual sword stance as the man's eyes open wide to what he's witnessing. No one, even Lord Sugoi has seen his dual stance. "Alright, you ready?," Shiro's face turns emotionless as he stares the man down. "F..f..fire!," the man shouts in fear. "Fire?," Shiro looks around him to see archers have taken position above him in the towers. "You little worm," Shiro sheathes both his swords then takes off toward the horses.

(Alright I got the second chapter out. Hope you like it. Oh and if you didn't figure out, this is a flash back. Well thanks again.)


End file.
